Problem: 15 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 2 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $15 + 2$ cars. $15 + 2 = 17$ cars.